


The Sadness we face

by Kolmikaelsonismychild



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolmikaelsonismychild/pseuds/Kolmikaelsonismychild
Summary: Kol doesn't think his family care about him. He is proven wrong when he does something stupid.
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman & Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett & Caroline Forbes & Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes & Tyler Lockwood, Damon Salvatore & Stefan Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson & Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson & Kol Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	The Sadness we face

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and I'm still figuring out what to do, So I haven't done all the tags or relationships yet if you see something I haven't tagged or pre-warned about. Plz tell me.

Kol knew he shouldn't of taken the cocaine but he was bored, Nik was with Caroline eugh, Bekah was at school boring and Lijah was in a business meeting with the council. So yeah he had gotten the annoying little Gilbert to get him something to chase away the boredom, so maybe he shouldn't have taken so much and maybe he shouldn't have mixed it with vervain and maybe he shouldn't of gone for a walk because now he didn't even know where he was and Nik had said that everyone was supposed to be back at the house by 8.00 and he was pretty sure it was pass 8 right now, Nik was gonna kill him or dagger him and he didn't really like either of those options so he was just wandering around till he found a road he was pretty sure he was still high tho so he could be walking around in circles. "Kol" that was definitely someone calling his name or was it a hallucination. Kol didn't know if it was a hallucination or not but it was something so he started heading in the direction he heard the voice. The closer he got the louder the voice got until he stumbled into a clearing only to see an extremely pissed of Rebekah "Where have you been you imbecile I've been looking for you for five hours I've called and texted you and you haven't replied". "You don't have to be so loud". I groaned "Your only a couple feet away'. She laughed and snarled "I can't wait until Elijah see you your high out of your mind". "Huh jokes on you he's out of town until tomorrow". I laughed back, Rebekah snorted and shot back "No he's not I called him when me and Nik couldn't find you he's waiting on the road with Nik". She looked extremely gleeful and happy about this, I paled and groaned I was in so much trouble. We started trudging through the woods back to main road I dragged my feet as much as I could but I couldn't felt the inevitable soon enough we were at the car. The closer we got to the road the more anxious I got Elijah was gonna kill me for sure, I should of just answered the phone when it rang. I soon spotted Nik and Elijah, Nik was leaning on the side of Elijah's black Chevrolet Corvette, Elijah and Nik looked absolutely pissed off, I was hoping to stall but Nik just grabbed my upper arm and yanked me into the back seat with him he kept a tight grip on me while Rebekah got in the passenger seat and Elijah got in the driver's seat. It was really quiet during bthe drive Elijah kept shooting me disappointed looks in rearview mirror and Nik kept tightening his grip on my arm until it hurt. I didn't say anything about it because I thought I would get in even more trouble as we drove down the street I could see the house coming into view, shit I was scared Nik was so gonna dagger me.


End file.
